Red-emitting phosphors based on complex fluoride materials activated by Mn4+ such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,542, U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,973, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,649, can be utilized in combination with yellow/green emitting phosphors such as YAG:Ce or other garnet compositions to achieve warm white light (CCTs<5000 K on the blackbody locus, color rendering index (CRI)>80) from a blue LED, equivalent to that produced by current fluorescent, incandescent and halogen lamps. These materials absorb blue light strongly and efficiently emit between about 610-635 nm with little deep red/NIR emission. Therefore, luminous efficacy is maximized compared to red phosphors that have significant emission in the deeper red where eye sensitivity is poor. Quantum efficiency can exceed 85% under blue (440-460 nm) excitation.
Methods for preparation of the phosphors typically require hydrofluoric acid as a solvent. For example, WO 2007/100824 describes preparation of complex fluoride phosphors using aqueous HF as solvent. The processes utilize significant quantities of this highly toxic material, and alternatives that eliminate HF or at least reduce the amount are economically advantageous.